


It's a date then

by lifeisjuicy92



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisjuicy92/pseuds/lifeisjuicy92
Summary: Thomas is sitting at the table doing crossword puzzles. He is still angry that His Lordship has replaced him with Mr. Carson. But a talk with Mr. Ellis lifts his mood.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	It's a date then

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted scene of Thomas and Richard inspired me to write this. Takes place shortly after Carson has come back to manage "the Royal invasion".
> 
> Thanks to @downtoncat for your help.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!

Thomas was sitting at the table in the Servants' Hall, trying to concentrate on his crossword puzzle. The room was empty, the rest of the servants busy with other work. Thomas suddenly found himself without any work to do. His Lordship had brought – _had dared to bring_ – Carson back to manage the Royal visit, and Thomas chose to stand down for the rest of the visit. Maybe he should be happy he got a couple of days off, but he was still fuming over the fact that Lady Mary and his Lordship didn't trust him to supervise the visit. Since he began his position as butler about eighteen months ago, he had worked hard to maintain the standard Carson had set over the years. He was determined not to let down either his Lordship or the other servants, eager to prove he could be just as good a butler as Carson had been.

But now they brought Carson back, and they didn't even have the guts to let him know, not before it was too late for him to make any sort of objections. Thomas crossed over a word he had written wrong with such force it made a hole in the newspaper. He was worried that he had crossed the line when he snapped at his Lordship and slammed the door in all three of their faces. Thomas's anger was perfectly justified, but still, his behaviour could have cost him his job. He tried to calm himself by thinking if they wanted him sacked for his outburst, they would`ve done so already.

He heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head to notice the Kings' Valet, Mr. Ellis, walking in through the door to the Servants' Hall.

“You look a bit glum,” he stated. Thomas turned to his crossword puzzle again.

“You'd be glum if you'd been told you were surplus to requirement.”

Mr. Ellis moved the chair out from the table two seats away from Thomas and sat down.

“What's happened?” he asked, sounding a bit concerned. Thomas looked up at him again.

“The previous butler has come back to manage the Royal invasion.”

“He'll be sorry. The Royal Household sweeps all before it,” Mr. Ellis said.

Thomas let out a sound that was half a snort, half a laughter.

“Maybe you've got some free time, we could have some fun. We could go into York,” Mr. Ellis continued.

Thomas looked up at him, frowning and giving a smile of disbelief.

“There's not much fun to be had in _York_.”

Mr. Ellis raised his eyebrows slightly.

“You'd be surprised. I grew up there.”

This amused Thomas a little. He didn't know what kind of fun Mr. Ellis was referring to, but he decided nonetheless to withhold his excitement. Why would Mr. Ellis want to go anywhere with him anyway? Apart from the quick chat they had had when Thomas showed Mr. Ellis his room yesterday, they had barely talked.

They sat in silence for a little while; Thomas continuing doing his crosswords, and Mr. Ellis reading his book.

“So, for how long have you been butler here?” Mr. Ellis suddenly asked and closed his book, turning his attention to Thomas.

“About eighteen months.”

“Doesn't seem fair that you don't get to be the one in charge now.” It wasn't a question, but a statement. Thomas glanced up at him. Mr. Ellis was looking at him, a small frown visible on his face. Thomas couldn't help but think how handsome the Valet was.

“Well, to be fair, the previous butler has much more experience with this sort of thing, and with the King and Queen coming they are all nervous that something could go wrong,” Thomas said, trying not to show how much it actually bothered him. He knew it was true that Carson was more experienced and competent at handling big dinner parties and important guests, but on the other hand, how would Thomas gain any experience if they chucked him aside at every big event?

Trying to get the attention away from himself and his shortcomings, Thomas asked Mr. Ellis how long he had been working for the King.

“Not too long. I started as a footman in another prominent household then I was young, before I was promoted to be a Valet. Then a position opened at the Royal Household, I thought I would try my luck. And here I am.”

Thomas continued to ask him about his work, and Mr. Ellis began to describe how working for the Royal Household was. While Mr. Ellis was talking, Thomas observed him. He noticed he was wearing a different suit and tie from the one he had worn yesterday. His features were soft, his dark brown hair was neatly combed, and his blue eyes looked like they were sparkling. Thomas was suddenly overcome with an urge to stroke his cheek. He didn't know what it was about the other man that made him feel so drawn to him. Maybe it was just the fact that he seemed kind and had taken an interest in talking to Thomas.

“But you'll see for yourself how it is then they all arrive tomorrow. You should consider yourself lucky that you don't have to be here for it,” Mr. Ellis finished and gave a small laugh. Thomas, shaking off his improper thoughts, looked into Mr. Ellis's eyes and smirked.

They continued exchanging stories about their work. It surprised Thomas how easy it was to talk to Mr. Ellis, and how the other man seemed genuinely interested in what Thomas had to say. How very different he was to Mr. Wilson and Miss Lawton, who were arrogant and pompous.

“What will you do with your evening off tonight?” Richard asked.

“Don't know. Maybe go for a walk, or have dinner at the local pub,” he replied. He didn't think he could stand sitting around here, with Carson strutting the corridors, gloating with pride for being asked to come back.

“Maybe I could join you?” Mr. Ellis asked.

Thomas was surprised.

“Don't you have work to do?”

“I have done most of the work. The last preparations will be done by Mr. Miller tomorrow then the rest of the household arrives. So, what do you say? Is the dinner at the pub here any good?”

Thomas couldn't help but smile. He couldn't understand why the other man was so keen on spending time with him, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

“Yeah, the food's alright,” he smiled.

“It's a date then,” said Richard and smiled back. “See you later.”

He got up and exited the room. Thomas tried to make sure his face gave nothing away, not wanting to show how excited the prospect of spending an evening out with Mr. Ellis made him. _It's a date then_ , he repeated in his head. _It's a date_. Surely Mr. Ellis didn't put too much meaning into this word, but he felt butterflies in his stomach nonetheless. He had to remind himself to take it slow. He had been burned too many times before. He wasn't going to make any assumptions then it came to Mr. Ellis.

Still, his mood was lifted considerably.


End file.
